El secreto de la piramide
by Aralys
Summary: Parado
1. Una nueva amenaza

**Capitulo 1.- Una nueva amenaza**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie y la serie misma Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen.**

* * *

- ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿por qué a mi? – Se preguntaba una joven criada escondida detrás de unas cajas en medio de un mercado.

- Encuéntrenla, no debe estar muy lejos – Se escucha una dominante voz, mientras mas de una docena de soldados buscaban por todo el lugar.

- Señor – Escucho decir a un soldado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la voz

- El avatar esta cerca, escuche decir a los mercaderes que se encontraba en la ciudad

- Maldición… - No alcanzo a decir nada más.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – Pregunto un exaltado Aang al llegar al lugar volando, detrás de él aparecieron Toph, Katara y Sokka.

- ¡Vaya, destruyeron todo el lugar! – Dijo Sokka observando las casas, los carros de los mercaderes, todo destruido.

- Estos sujetos no son comunes – Opino Toph, mientras sentía como se movían alrededor, los cuatro estaban esperando un ataque, pero como por arte de magia desaparecieron todos tras una cortina de polvo

- ¿Y donde están? – Se pregunto Katara al ver que ya no había nadie.

- ¡¡Fantasmas!! – Grito Sokka espantado.

- Ni fantasmas ni que nada, se fueron a gran velocidad usando tierra control – Dijo resoplando su cabello la maestra tierra.

- Toph tiene razón, se fueron por bajo tierra… ¿tienen alguna idea de quienes son esos sujetos? – Pregunto Aang a sus amigos.

- Ni idea, salvo que buscaban algo… todo esta destruido, pero sin duda estaban registrando – Agrego Sokka al observar bien.

- ¿Pero que cosa buscaban? – Se pregunto Katara.

- Creo que la pregunta es a quien – Dijo Toph señalando unas cajas que se encontraban detrás de un carro totalmente destruido. Aang se acerco al lugar, y pudo ver a una joven aún oculta y algo temblorosa, también pudo notarse peculiar físico, delgada, cabello largo y oscuro, piel clara y ojos color miel.

- Hola – Dijo sonriéndole, la muchacha con los ojos totalmente abiertos no reaccionaba.

- ¡Piernas locas, sujétala! – Aang no alcanzo a procesar lo que había dicho Toph cuando la joven callo hacía un lado desmayada, Aang la saco de allí con ayuda de Sokka, y pudieron observar a simple vista, los golpes que tenía en sus brazos y un gran moretón sobre su mejilla derecha. Katara saco algo de su agua y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que le paso?

- No lo se, y yo que creí que con la caída de la nación del fuego todo volverían en calma y paz… pero creo que me equivoque.

- Si, pero la diferencia esta vez, es que son maestros tierras y expertos escapistas – Concluyo Toph.

- ¿De donde será? – Interrumpió Sokka observando a la joven que aún estaba desmayada.

- Debe ser de por acá supongo, viste como cualquier persona en el reino tierra.

- Si, pero tiene los ojos color miel, como alguien de la nación del fuego – Agrego Aang

- Quizás quienes las perseguían están tratando de sacar a los que son de la nación del fuego – Concluyo Sokka

- Un poco extremistas – Agrego Toph – Destruir las viviendas de sus compatriotas para atrapar a una persona.

- Toph tiene razón, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, lo mejor será llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Y como dijo Katara, la subieron en Appa y la llevaron hasta un refugio entre las montañas, si bien ya no había necesidad de estar escondidos, en esta ocasión lo prefirieron.

Paso un par de horas para que la joven despertara, cuando despertó, lo primero que pudo sentir fue el aroma a comida, hace días que no comía algo, y su estomago la delato rugiendo, Katara se acerco a ella al ver que despertaba.

- Hola – La saludo, la joven trato de pararse asustada, Katara la detuvo –. No te asustes, no te haremos daño.

- Katara tiene razón, no somos tu enemigo – Le sonrió Aang, sonrisa que fue respondida con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero bueno, seria bueno que nos presentáramos, yo soy Katara, ellos son mis amigos Aang y Toph, y él de allí – Dijo señalando mientras esté comía – Es mi hermano Sokka, no estamos aquí para hacerte daño, solo nos preocupamos al encontrarte en tal estado.

- Gracias – Dijo con su suave voz – Hace mucho que no veía tal amabilidad - Mi nombre es Mizue un gusto conocerlos – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Perdón si te molesta que pregunte, ¿pero quienes eran esos sujetos? – Pregunto Sokka tan directo como siempre, Katara lo miro con reproche ante su falta de delicadeza para preguntar, pero esté simplemente siguió comiendo.

- No lo se – Dijo mirando directamente hacía el fuego – Tampoco se porque me persiguen, llevo dos semanas escapando – Dijo refugiando su rostro entre sus piernas – Lo único que se, es que hasta ahora he tenido mucha suerte escapando, son maestros tierra y algunos maestros fuego, pero en su mayoría maestros tierras.

- Eso deja fuera mi teoría – Concluyo Sokka pensativo.

- Dime Mizue, ¿Cuándo fue que todo esto empezó? – Pregunto Katara acercándose a ella y abrazándole la espalda.

- Todo comenzó hace dos semanas como dije, era un día común en mi vida, servia a una noble familia como criada, lejos de Ba Sing Se mi ciudad natal. Aquel día llegaron abruptamente, destruyeron la puerta para entrar, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabíamos que no era nada bueno, yo y unas amigas corrimos hacía afuera de la mansión tratando de alejarnos de ellos a los cuales tomamos como ladrones, cuando salimos vimos los guardias masacrados, entonces escuche decir "busquen a la chica", pensábamos que buscaban a la joven hija de los señores, pero las tres igual nos asustamos, ya que después de todo no sabíamos a quien buscaban con exactitud, así que nos ocultamos lo mejor posible, escuchábamos los gritos, la destrucción, las muertes… - Dijo bajando el tono de su voz – Fue entonces que una de mis amigas desesperada huyo de donde nos ocultábamos, la atraparon, no se si estaba muerta o inconsciente pero estaba tirada en el suelo, quien le hizo eso se dirigió hacía donde había salido ella y nos encontró, fue entonces cuando uno de los sujetos mirándonos a las dos dijo "la encontramos", no se claramente que fue lo que paso después, solo pude ver algo dorado pasar por mis ojos, entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba libre y corrí, corrí como nunca, me persiguieron pero pude perderlos por un tiempo, y eso es lo que he hecho hasta hoy – Mizue seguía abrazando sus piernas, Katara la abrazo tratando de confortarla un poco, esta respondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Los demás no sabían que decir, sobre todo Aang que se encontraba conmocionado ante tal brutalidad, la cual esperaba que con el fin de la guerra terminara, pero no fue así.

- No importa el porque te busquen, pero debemos detenerlos cueste lo que cueste, si está es la nueva razón por la que debo estar aquí, los detendré.

- En eso te apoyo pies ligeros – Dijo Toph algo animada, ante la nueva aventura.

- Unos niños no pueden detenerlos así como así, no importa si son maestros en algún elemento, lo mejor es que me alejes de ustedes o les traeré problemas – Sentenció Mizue limpiándose las lagrimas.

- ¡Oye!, no somos unos niños… además tu no distas mucho de tener mi edad – Le reprocho sokka acercándose a ella con cara de enojado.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto Mizue algo divertida en esos momentos.

- Tengo dieciséis años para tu información, y tu tienes cuanto ¿quince, catorce? – Dijo aún molesto.

- Tengo diecisiete años – Dijo algo sonriente -. Gracias por lo de quince, no esta mal parecer de quince aunque solo son un par de años menos – Dijo sonriendo más.

- Tienes que estar mintiendo – Dijo Sokka con la boca abierta, al igual que Katara y Aang – Esta mintiendo ¿cierto Toph?

- No lo está – Dijo con los brazos cruzados calmadamente estirada sobre un árbol.

- Como sea – Interrumpió Aang –. Así como nosotros desvaloramos tu edad, no desvalores nuestro poder, ya que no hemos tenido una vida normal, mi nombre es Aang, soy el avatar Aang.

- ¿El avatar? – dijo frunciendo el ceño algo incrédula.

- Si, se que es difícil de creer que lo soy, pero mira, tengo mi flecha, y puedo hacer aire control – Dijo haciendo un pequeño remolino en su mano.

- Es que por lo que me contaron, el avatar era un joven apuesto, de cabellos largos y mirada profunda… tú eres un niño y calvo.

- Eso me sonó más a Zuko – Soltó Katara siendo observada detenidamente por su hermano – Lo dije por lo de joven, cabellos largos y la mirada, aunque también pudo haber sido Haru… pero él es de mirada alegre – Dijo más pensativa.

- No discutan por eso, la gente suele mejorar el aspecto de sus héroes – Rió Toph.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? – Pregunto Aang tocándose la calva.

- ¡Claro que no!, es solo que la gente te define distinto… muy distinto, aunque ya me parecía extraño un monje con cabellos largos – Le contesto Mizue con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso algo de curiosidad se poso en sus ojos - ¿Pero quien es Zuko o Haru?

- Zuko es el nuevo señor del fuego, y Haru es un amigo maestro tierra, él cual nos ayudo en la guerra – Respondió Aang inocentemente a lo que Sokka agrego.

- Pero son menores que tu, así que olvídate – Mizue no entendió a lo que Sokka se refería, vivir lejos de la ciudad la hizo más inocente de lo que debería ser a su edad.

- No te cuestiones lo que trato de decir mi hermano, suele no tener la delicadeza para decir esas cosas, además Zuko tiene tu edad.

- Ah – Dijo confundida aún - ¿De que me perdí?

- No te preocupes despistada, te haré un favor diciéndote esto, **NO** trates de entender lo que Sokka te diga.

- Oh, está bien – Contesto aun confundida.

- ¡Oigan! – Reclamo Sokka.

- Chicos tenemos problemas – Dijo Toph parándose de inmediato –. Tenemos que irnos, saben donde nos encontramos, vienen para acá.

Rápidamente se subieron a Appa, Mizue no estaba muy confiada de subir, pero lo hizo al ver que los maestros tierra salían desde la tierra, entre Aang y Toph guiada por Sokka, destruyeron las piedras que les eran lanzadas, Katara se preocupo de dirigir a Aapa mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad del peligro, que a los minutos paso, pero ahora no sabían que hacer, aunque obviamente lo mejor era alejarse de aquel lugar.

- Y bien, ¿a donde vamos? – Pregunto Sokka observando a sus dos amigos.

- A algún lugar donde no les sea fácil llegar – Le contesto Aang.

- ¿Y donde es eso? – Pregunto Toph afirmándose firmemente del borde de la montura de Appa.

- Kyoshi – Contesto el avatar firmemente, Sokka sonrió melancólico, volvería a ver a Suki, a pesar de su estado.

Aang fue donde Katara para tomar su puesto y dirigir a Appa hacía kyoshi.

- Oye, ¿estás viva? – Pregunto Toph poniéndose al lado de Mizue y moviéndola.

- ¿Qué sucede Toph? – Pregunto Katara colocándose a su lado.

- Se desmayo… creo que no le gustan las alturas – Dijo asiendo una mueca – La apoyo.

Y así es como una nueva aventura comenzó, y todo siendo observado desde la tierra por una misteriosa sombra oculta entre los árboles.

* * *

**Nuevo fanfic, nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado, más adelante sabrán más del malo de la película (no es ni película xD), y de quien o que salvo a Mizue, si es que se dieron cuenta :D**

**Mizue significa agradable bahía.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, se aceptan criticas **

**Aralys**


	2. Acontesimientos

**Capitulo 2: Acontesimientos. **

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me perteneces… pero está historia si XD.**

* * *

Cuando el grupo bajo a tierra a descansar, Mizue aún no despertaba, por lo que Sokka trato de despertarla de un susto, obteniendo solo una bofetada inconsciente de parte de esta.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto preocupada al verlo.

- ¡¡Me golpeaste!! – Le reclamo Sokka, siendo parado por Katara.

- Eso te pasa por estar molestando… no tenías porque despertarla, quizás desde cuando que la pobre no podía dormir tranquilamente.

- Siento las molestias que les di… lo lamento mucho – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No te preocupes Mizue… pero dinos, ¿tienes familia? – Pregunto Aang al verla – Era una pregunta que le vino a la mente desde hace mucho tiempo… pero no había podido hacerla.

- Si, la tengo, o espero tenerla aún… no se que será de ellos.

- Cuéntanos ¿Quiénes son? – Le pidió Aang sentadose al lado de ella, mientras los demás escuchaban tranquilamente, salvo Sokka que aún reclamaba.

- Mi padre quien está lisiado y mi madre viven en Ba Sing Se, yo trabajo para poder ayudarlos, también tengo una hermana mayor llamada Uzuki, la cual está casada y tienes dos hijas, Tsuki y Keikan, ellas viven en Omashu, mi segunda hermana Varesu, bueno, ella se fue de la casa hace muchos años para unirse a la guerra.

- ¿Tu hermana controla algún elemento? – Pregunto Toph.

- Mis dos hermanas lo hace, Uzuki, ella es maestra agua, de hecho se parece mucho a ti Katara, mismo color de piel, mismo ojos, misma cabellera y Varesu, ella es maestra tierra, Uzuki y Varesu se parecen mucho, salvo que Varesu hasta donde la recuerdo tiene mi mismo color de piel.

- ¿¡Tienes hermanas que controlan distintos elementos!? – Pregunto un sorprendido Aang,

- Así es, pero el fácil de explicar, mi padre es maestro agua, y mi madre proviene de una familia que siempre ha pertenecido al reino tierra.

- Pero eso no explica tu propio aspecto – Concluyo Sokka -. Pareces a un poblador de la nación del fuego.

- Lo sé, tuve problemas por ello, todos creían que estaba a favor de la guerray que era de la nación del fuego, sin siquiera conocerme.

- Bueno, si tus hermanas han tenido problemas, quizás se han podido defender solas – La animo Katara, al verla desanimada.

- Pero no mis padres, solo espero, que sea lo que sea por lo que me buscan, solo sea a mí.

- Opino lo mismo – La apoyo Toph.

Mientras que en una ciudad lejana, mientras el bullicio llenaba las calles, bajo está;

- Mi señor Gon Zhao Long – Se presento el soldado, inclinándose frente al trono, en el cual estaba sentado un hombre, se podía decir que era alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes oscuros de los cuales emanaba una mirada penetrante, este los insto a hablar -. Mi señor lamentamos decirle que la perdimos… el avatar se entero de lo que estábamos realizando y nos interrumpió… ahora está con ella – Se reporto temeroso

- ¿Qué hacía el avatar allí?, ¿alguien lo alerto? – Pregunto seriamente, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su rostro, solo dejando a la vista su furibunda mirada.

- Nadie lo alerto mi señor, lamentablemente el avatar se encontraba en el sector, y a pesar de que los tomamos por sorpresa, pudo escapar antes con ella en su bisonte.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Teizo? – Pregunto aún enfadado.

- Está ocupado con los nuevos reclutas mi señor -. Contesto una suave y femenina voz, mientras se acercaba a este, dejando ver a una mujer totalmente cubierta con una capa verde, lo cual no permitía que se le viera más arriba de la nariz.

- Teizo ya me ha defraudado lo suficiente, le deje expresamente dicho que **él** debía encargarse de la muchacha, y no mandar a su capitán al mando – Dijo levantándose del trono, dirigiéndose hacía la mujer-. Tu te debes encargar de que la atrapen desde ahora – Le ordeno, pasando por su lado, pero la mujer rápidamente se volteo hacía él.

- Lo siento mi señor, yo no puedo… está vez no puedo.

- Eres la tercera al mando en este lugar… vas a tener que poder si quieres seguir estando al mando.

- Si… mi señor – inclino la cabeza la mujer, mientras que Gon Zhao Long cerraba la cueva por donde había entrado con tierra control.

- Mi señora – Dijo él soldado a la mujer.

- Alista a los hombres, partiremos al atardecer – Ordeno, marchándose ella también.

De vuelta en el grupo.

- Bien… ya tenemos todo para comenzar el viaje, solo en dos días más llegaremos a Kyoshi – Dijo un animado Aang, peor no muchos estaban animados de ir.

- ¿Tiene que ser volando? – Preguntaron dos voces al unísono, ni a Mizue ni a Toph le hacía gracia viajar en Appa.

- ¡Vamos!, es Appa, ¿Quién es más confiable que él? – Pregunto Aang acariciando a su peludo amigo.

- La tierra – Contesto Toph resignada.

- Cualquier cosa que no esté muy alto – Contesto Mizue -. No soporto las alturas

- ¿Fue por eso que te desmayaste? – Le pregunto Katara, solo obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza. En eso Aang miro alrededor.

- Katara, ¿Dónde está Sokka? – Katara no lo sabía, y cuando iba a buscarlo Toph se interpuso.

- Déjalo tiene que pensar, desde lo que paso con Suki creo que nunca pensó en volver a Kyoshi.

Tanto Aang y Katara entendieron las razones, por que no lo buscaron, en eso cuando Toph y Mizue estuvieron solas, está se encargo de saciar su curiosidad.

- ¿Es Suki o Tsuki?

- Suki – Le contesto Toph.

- Ah – Dijo Mizue pensativa, antes de poder preguntarle -. ¿Y que paso con ella?

- Fue una prisionera de guerra, la torturaron hasta que perdió la conciencia de si misma, Suki está viva, pero ya no es ella, de hecho es nadie, solo respira, hace sus necesidades y come, y esto ultimo, solo come si le dan de comer… es como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma.

- Eso es peor que morir – Opino Mizue.

- Así es, su alma, su ser debe estar en algún lugar dentro de ella… y bueno Sokka aún no soporta la idea de no haber podido hacer nada por ella.

- Pero podría hacerlo o no… si no me equivoco ¿fueron algo cierto?

- Así creo – Respondió Toph algo resignada -. Ahora veremos lo que Sokka hará, o si ella reacciona ante él, la ultima vez, Sokka no pudo más que irse corriendo al notar que Suki no reaccionaba.

- No imagino que tan triste puede ser perder así a alguien que quieres… yo perdí a mis amigos, pero no creo que se igual cuando aquella persona ocupa tu corazón por completo.

- Yo tampoco me lo puedo imaginar – finalizo Toph la conversación, dado que Aang estaba apresurado, y Sokka por fin aparecía, para continuar con el rumbo.

* * *

**Bien, garcías ******** por tu review, continuare está historia, aunque no será muy larga.**

**Y a los que la leyeron y no dejaron review, gracias igual por molestarse en leerla **

**A si, significados de los nombres: (Dato, está historia o parte de ella la soñé)**

**Gon zhao Long: Es lo que se podría decir anagrama pero además tiene en sí enemigos clásicos de avatar, Zhao y Long Feng. **

**Uzuki (japonés): nombre poético para abril en el calendario lunar.**

**Tsuki (japonés): Luna.**

**Keikan (japonés): Laurel.**

**Varesu: De Varesuka, la cual se pronuncia Vareska, y viene de Valeska en español, (le prometí a una amiga que estaría en una de mis historias jeje ).**

**Teizo (japonés): Suerte por tres.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Aralys**


	3. Sueños

**Capitulo 3: Sueños**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, está historia está hecha por diversión.**

* * *

- ¡Miren!, digan Hola a Kyoshi – Dijo un animado Aang a sus amigos.

- ¡¡Tierra!! – Grito Toph entusiasmada, mientras que Katara trataba de ayudar a Mizue con su poder curativo, ya que paso casi todo el viaje desmayada y Sokka estaba al final de la montura solo sin hablarle a nadie.

- Qué suerte que ya hemos llegado, creo que tendremos que buscar algún tipo de remedio para que Mizue no se siga desmayando en los viajes -. Opino Katara momentos antes de aterrizar, mientras los pobladores de la isla se reunían en la plaza, y gritaban vítores a Aang, tal como lo hicieron un par de meses antes.

- Bienvenido avatar Aang… ¿Cuál es el honor de tenerlo aquí? – Pregunto el jefe del pueblo, mientras las admiradoras de este se abalanzaban sobre él.

- ¿Sería posible hablar en privado? – Dijo al verse rodeado, y al ver que nadie bajaba de Appa.

- Claro – Le respondió amablemente el jefe de la aldea, mientras dispersaba a la población a sus quehaceres, aunque Aang antes de deshacerse de sus admiradoras tuvo que prometer salir con ellas a pasear en la tarde.

- Muchas gracias… - Dijo subiendo a Appa, y ayudando a Katara a bajar a Mizue, mientras Toph se trataba de precipitar a tierra, cuando por fin pudo se abrigo con ella, como si fuera una sabana.

- ¡¡Tierra cuanto te quiero!!

- ¿Y quien es la jovencita?, ¿está enferma? – Pregunto al ver a Mizue

- No, solo desmayada, le teme a las alturas – Respondió simplemente el avatar -. Pero es por ella que hemos venido hasta aquí, es el lugar más seguro que tenemos por el momento… lamento quizás traerle cierto problemas.

- Ya veo… ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?, no puede ser tan grave después de la gran guerra que por fin termino.

- Bueno, hasta ahora los perjudicados suelen ser los que se acercan a ella… y nuestros enemigos son maestros tierras.

- ¿Y que tiene de especial está jovencita? – Pregunto algo curioso.

- Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí… huyendo – Le contesto Toph aún acurrucada en la tierra.

- Bien, sea lo que sea, síganme les daré un lugar donde quedarse, y también donde puedan cuidar a está jovencita -. En eso miro ha Katara.

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- Está en Appa… bajara cuando se sienta mejor – Contesto mirando hacía donde se encontraba esté -. Y dígame ¿Cómo está Suki?

- Mejor de la última vez que la vieron, ya come por su cuenta, volvió a caminar, tuvo dificultad en un comienzo, pero lo logro… aunque aún no habla ni se relaciona con las personas, es como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

- ¡Pero es bastante!, que bien que Suki está mejor – Se animo el avatar.

- Esperemos que sea suficiente para Sokka – Opino Katara algo desanimada – Aún no se perdona el no haberla encontrado antes.

- El nos devolvió a Suki, aunque entiendo como se siente, ahora lamento no haber impedido su partida y las de las demás, las cuales lamentablemente ya no tenemos a nuestro lado – Dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Después de aquello se marcharon dejando a Sokka solo con Appa y momo. Mientras que en los sueños de Mizue algo se rebelaba.

Se encontraba en un pantano, y una extraña mujer estaba frente a ella, está estaba vestida de un puro blanco y sus cabellos eran oscuros como una noche sin luna, pudo ver sus ojos color turquesa, al verlos fue transportada a un espacio vació y oscuro, en el que uno por uno empezaron a resplandecer cuatro gemas, la primera era azul, la segunda verde, la tercera roja y la cuarta de un amarillo claro, y momentos antes de despertar pudo escuchar lo siguiente "la respuesta fluye dentro de ti"

- Mizue, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Katara al verla saltar.

- mmm, ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto algo confundida.

- Ya llegamos a la isla Kyoshi… ¿en que soñabas?, ¿una pesadilla? – Pregunto Katara algo curiosa.

- No lo se, era extraño, había una mujer en un pantano y después todo estaba negro, en eso unas cosas de colores brillaban, y después me decían que algo fluía dentro de mí – Dijo tratando de recordar algo más, pero el imprevisto había borrado los detalles.

- Vaya si que tienes sueños raros – Dijo Toph, la cual estaba escuchando desde la puerta, mientras sentía como Aang trataba de ocultarse de sus admiradoras en un arbusto frente a la habitación.

- Solo era un sueño… sería extraño si soñara que Appa y Momo hablaran y a parte se pusieran a luchar con espadas.

- ¡Hey!, ¡yo soñé eso! – Dijo Aang al sentirse aludido, siendo rápidamente encontrado por las jóvenes del pueblo y siendo arrastrado lejos de la habitación, lo que hizo que Toph prácticamente le diera un ataque de risa.

- ¿Y tu pensaste que mi sueño era extraño? – Le pregunto algo sorprendida pero no en la mejor forma.

- Bueno, jejejeje – Contesto Katara mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro.

- La respuesta fluye dentro de ti – Dijo una suave voz fuera de la habitación, Toph paro de reír al notar quien era la que decía aquellas palabras, y Katara estaba impresionada de volver a verla… era Suki, pero está se marcho mirando el vació, de hecho sus ojos tenían cierto parecido a los de Toph.

- ¡¡Eso era lo que me decían en el sueño!! – Reacciono Mizue levantándose de la cama corriendo tras Suki, pero fue detenida por Toph.

- Espera… esa es Suki.

- ¿Eh?, ¿pero no que? – alcanzo a decir antes de que fuera interrumpida.

- Ha mejorado un poco, aunque sigue en su mundo.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que supo lo que me dijeron en sueños?, ¿acaso está en el mundo de los sueños? – Pregunto al ver a Suki alejarse lentamente pero sin ningún rumbo fijo.

- Lo mejor será hablar de esto con Aang… si ella sabe lo que te dijeron en sueños, puede que lo tuyo no haya sido un sueño.

Más tarde por otro lado del pueblo Sokka por fin se bajaba de Appa, había estado toda la tarde pensando en que hacer frente a Suki, a pesar de que lo más probable es que está no reaccionara ante él. Pero como si hubiera sido un fantasma, ella estaba frente a él, no pensaba verla en pie y menos caminando, pero allí estaba.

- ¿Suki? – Pregunto aún desconfiado.

- La respuesta fluye dentro de ella – Y se fue corriendo, esté la persiguió, pero la perdió en la distancia, había enfrentado lo que menos había pensado en enfrentar. Llego a una pequeña sala de recepción algo decepcionado pero a la vez animado al lugar donde se quedarían, se sorprendió al verlos a todos reunidos, y a Aang sin su ejército de admiradoras.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- Bueno, es que Suki…

- ¡Ustedes también la vieron!, ya pensaba que era un fantasma

- Y donde quedo el Sokka que decía "todo tiene una explicación lógica"

- Es que me sorprendió… incluso me hablo, aunque solo me dijo "la respuesta fluye dentro de ella"… nada coherente a mi decir.

- Es lo mismo que me dijo a mí – Le dijo Mizue a sokka, quien la vio algo sorprendido -. Aunque más bien me dijo "la respuesta fluye dentro de ti"

- Entonces se refería a ti… bueno alguien me puede decir qué significa eso... y ¿es por eso que están todos aquí?

- Lo que pasa Sokka, es que Mizue soñó con que le decían esas palabras – Le contesto el avatar – Y si Suki lo sabe… es que quizás su mente este en otro lugar.

- ¿En el mundo de los sueños? – Pregunto algo burlesco.

- Puede ser… o quizás sea, el mundo de los espíritus… el pantano que me describió, me recuerda al pantano en el que he estado varias veces en el otro mundo.

- Entonces ¿¡Suki es un zombi!? – Pregunto alarmado

- No, pero quizás podamos recuperarla – Contesto Aang, haciendo que Sokka tomara la atención por completo en él.

- Aunque deberíamos volver al lugar de donde la salvaste… en la nación del fuego, la única forma que tendría de reconectar su espíritu con su cuerpo sería en el lugar donde se desconectaron.

- Pero si fuera así como dices… ella no podría moverse.

- Tienes razón… eso quiere decir que no está desconectada por completo y quizás… - Dijo sonando un poco más suave -. Por eso no murió… pero aún así, hay que hacer lo mismo.

- Entiendo, entonces tendremos que viajar a la nación del fuego para recuperarla… aunque no creo que sea fácil llevarla – Opino Sokka algo pensativo.

- Se están olvidado de otra cosa – Dijo Toph carraspeando la garganta

- Cierto… Mizue, espero que no te moleste viajar a la nación del fuego – Está solo movió la mano, como diciendo no importa aunque en el fondo gritaba un largo **NO**, pero Toph le mando una piedra en la cabeza.

- No me refería a eso idiota.

- Dolió – Dijo tomándose la cabeza

- Me refería a lo que soñó Mizue y a lo que dijo Suki… "la respuesta fluye dentro de ella"

- Está bien… pero no era para que me golpearas – Refunfuño el avatar.

- Bueno, ¿Y a alguien se le hace coherente lo que dijo Suki y la mujer misteriosa? – Pregunto Toph -. ¿Alguna idea Mizue?

- No… ¿acaso algo fluye dentro de mi? – Pregunto algo confundida.

- ¡¡Si!! – Grito Katara dejando a todos como diciendo "¿A esta que le pasa?" -. ¿Es que no lo ven? – Pregunto al ver las caras perplejas del resto -. ¡¡La Sangre!!... la sangre fluye dentro de nuestros cuerpos… es lo único que podría fluir dentro de Mizue y de todo nosotros -. Les contó algo exaltada

- Está bien maestra controladora de sangre… pero tranquilízate – En eso miro a Mizue y le pregunto -. Para ti, ¿qué significa sangre?

- Una herida.

- No creo que tenga que ver con una herida Mizue – Dijo el avatar -. No creo que los espíritus se molestarían de contarte algo sobre una herida.

- Quizás no – Pensó Katara en voz alta – Pero… Mizue ¿qué significa para ti una herida?, ¿qué es lo primero que te recuerda? – Mizue quedo pensativa, pero contesto algo incrédula.

- A mi padre… pero si se tratara de él, creo que me hubiera dado otro tipo de mensaje… no es lo primero que asociaría con mi padre.

- Sin embargo posiblemente tiene que ver – Dijo Sokka, tomando su mentón -. Hablando de viajar a la nación del fuego, me acorde de Zuko y de lo que dijo una vez.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Mizue

- Qué en su sangre corría el bien y el mal, por un lado la herencia de Roku y por el otro la de Sozin.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Sokka? – Pregunto Katara algo defraudada.

- Tanto uno como el otro fueron sus antepasados, su familia… quizás la respuesta está en su familia – Aang observo a Mizue y le pregunto.

- Mizue ¿Tu familia tiene algo en especial, como para que te persigan?

Mizue quedo pensativa, hasta que su expresión dio a lucir que algo había recordado.

* * *

**Jejejeje los deje con la duda XD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… en el próximo descubrirán algo XP **

**Muchas gracias por los review... y si Zuko aparecerá más adelante  
**

**Aralys**


	4. Familia

**Capitulo 4: Familia**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece… esto está hecho por mera diversión.**

* * *

- Y bien, dinos algo y no nos dejes así – Reclamo Toph.

- Bueno, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es lo que nos contaba el abuelo paterno – Les dijo.

- ¿Y que era eso? – pregunto Sokka impaciente.

- Bueno era sobre sus padres me contó que en ellos estaban los cuatro elementos, dado que mis tatarabuelos, todos tenían un elemento, agua, tierra, fuego y aire… esperen – Dijo pensativa -. Azul, verde, rojo y amarillo, esos eran los colores que veía en mi sueño.

- Entonces es probable que este relacionado con ello – Dijo un pensativo Aang.

- Si, pero es solo eso… no tiene nada de especial – Le refuto Mizue.

- No, pero eso me explica porque pareces de la nación del fuego, está en tu sangre – Le contesto Sokka.

- Mizue, nos contaste que tu padre es maestro agua, ¿tu abuelo también? – Pregunto Toph mostrándose algo aburrida, aunque en el fondo la invadía la curiosidad.

- Si, mi abuelo también era maestro agua.

- ¿Tu abuelo tuvo hermanos? – Pregunto Katara.

- Si, los tuvo, ¿por qué preguntas?

- ¿Ellos controlaban algún elemento?

- No lo se, el abuelo nunca me hablo mucho sobre su familia, solo se que eran cinco hermanos, en la guerra murieron su madre y una hermana, y desde entonces se separaron.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Katara? – Le pregunto Sokka a su hermana.

- Porque quizás no solo lo físico se transmitiría, sino también las habilidades… así como las dos hermanas de Mizue tienen distintas habilidades, en el resto de su familia se pudieran dar otras habilidades.

- ¿¡Así como un maestro aire!? – Pregunto un emocionado Aang.

- Así es – Le contesto Katara.

- Oye… - Dijo Toph como si algo hubiera aclarado su mente -. Si en su familia hay un maestro aire, puede que el ciclo del avatar no se acabe.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Dijo Aang dando un brinco -. Y quizás por eso le mostraron los colores en esa forma, agua es azul, tierra es verde, rojo es fuego y amarillo es aire, ¡El ciclo del avatar!

- Pero en mi familia solo hay maestros agua y maestros tierra, tanto en mis hermanas como en mis primos, salvo los menores que todavía no se sabe.

- Bien… pero ahora ¿tiene que ver eso con que la estén persiguiendo?

- No lo se, el mundo espiritual por algo le mostró aquello, y por algo nosotros fuimos la que la encontramos cuando la estaban atacando… creo que si tiene que ver – Le contesto Aang.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Katara.

- Podría ir al mundo espiritual a ver si obtengo respuestas… pero sería bueno que fuera cuando Suki aún se encontrara allá… ella sin duda sabe algo y podría ayudarme a encontrar la respuesta.

- Eso quiere decir, viaje a la nación del fuego seguro – refunfuño Toph.

- ¿No podría ser por tierra? – Pregunto Mizue aterrada de viajar de nuevo en Appa.

- Sería más fácil que nos atraparan… además viajar en Appa es más rápido – Le contesto Aang dejándola resignada.

- Bueno te dejo a ti y tus cosas de avatar… me voy a dormir – Dijo Toph marchándose.

- Yo también estoy agotado, buenas noches – Dijo Sokka marchándose detrás de toph.

- Yo también iré a descansar, buenas noches muchachos – Se despidió Katara.

- Yo creó que la respuesta está en ti Mizue – Replico Aang, cuando los demás se fueron.

- Si el avatar lo dice, debe ser por algo… ¿pero es realmente necesario viajar en Appa hasta la nación del fuego? – Aang se río ante su temor, pero sin saber que estaban siendo espiados.

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraban, bajo el mar.

- Mi señora, aparentemente el mundo de los espíritus está haciendo que nuestra labor se complique a futuro.

- Entiendo, pero aún así no quiero atacarlos en Kyoshi, no en mí isla natal, esperaremos a que lleguen a la nación del fuego. Esos idiotas no sabrán que se estará trabajando bajos sus pies… además tenemos la ayuda de algunos, tu solo sigue informándome.

- Entendido mi señora.

Al otro día en la superficie.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo piensan llevar a Suki?, no es muy fácil lidiar con ella – Le dijo el jefe de la isla.

- Encontraremos la forma, pero debemos llevarla, o nunca volverá.

- Si el avatar lo dice… entonces así será, entonces ¿Cuándo piensan partir?

- En la tarde, nos tomara un tiempo llegar a la nación del fuego… además llegare sin decir nada, si le mandamos a zuko un halcón mensajero, este puede ser intercedido.

- Has aprendido sabiamente joven avatar.

- Iroh es bueno en estrategia, el me enseño parte de lo que se.

- Ya veo… es bueno saberlo – Pero aquella simple conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos que se abalanzaban sobre Aang.

- ¿Aang estás bien? – Le grito Katara desde lejos al verlo cubierto por sus admiradoras.

- Estoy bien – Contesto algo afligido.

- Me gustaría ser él.

- Suki te mataría si supiera lo que has dicho – Lo asusto toph, pero más aún cuando vio repentinamente a Suki a su lado, asiéndolo dar un gran grito, pero está se fue sin rumbo de nuevo, provocando que Toph se riera a muerte.

- ¿¡Sabías que estaba cerca, cierto!? – Reclamo Sokka a su amiga que se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa.

- Suki parece un fantasma.

- Tienes razón Mizue… parece un fantasma.

- Sin embargo algo en ella me recuerda a Tsuki, una de mis sobrinas.

- ¿Cómo es ella? – Le pregunto Katara sentándose a su lado, viendo el espectáculo de sus amigos.

- Como dije se parece a Suki, menos en el cabello, lo tiene como tú, ella es maestra tierra, y tiene diez años.

- Ya veo, ¿tienes otra sobrina cierto?

- Así es, Keikan, ella se parece por completo a Uzuki, aunque también la diferencia está en el cabello, Keikan lo tiene como Toph, y tiene tres años.

- ¿Cuántos años de diferencia tienen entre tu y tu hermanas?

- Uzuki tiene veintisiete y Varesu debería tener veintiuno.

- Tu hermana Uzuki se caso joven, como para ya tener una hija de diez años.

- Así es, tenía dieciséis cuando se caso.

- Un año más que yo… sinceramente no me veo casada tan joven.

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco – Dijo sonriendo, pero pronto mostró cierta tristeza en su rostro -. Hace mucho que no la veo, solo espero que este bien, que estén bien.

- Te entiendo bien, se lo que se siente no saber como está un ser querido – Ambas se quedaron calladas por un largo tiempo, viendo que Toph se llevaba a Aang lejos de sus admiradoras para entrenar algo, y Sokka se marchaba para practicar con su espada-. Ustedes son como una familia cierto… los envidio, hace mucho que no veo a la mía.

- Si, somos una familia… pero tú tienes a tus padres.

- Si, pero no los veo desde hace dos años, desde que papá quedo lisiado y yo tuve que trabajar para mantenerlos, ya que mamá se encarga de cuidarlo… ahora temo lo que dirá mamá si es que no le ha pasado nada – Dijo sonriendo resignada -. Si nos sabe nada, lo primero que hará cuando me vea, es darme un regaño.

- Pero cuando sepa lo que te sucedió, no lo hará.

- No lo creas, mamá es dura y no se le puede criticar… antes no era así, cuando estábamos las tres a su lado, la primera en irse fue Uzuki, mamá no quería que se casara tan joven, ya que el corazón de una persona a esa edad puede cambiar fácilmente… y cuatro años después cuando Varesu solo tenía catorce años se fue, dijo que tenía que luchar por su reino y que no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas… la entendí, pero mamá no, le dijo que si se iba, no pensara en volver, y Varesu nunca volvió, ni escribió.

- ¿Extrañas a tu hermana?

- Si, era mi mejor amiga, era alegre y siempre decía que todo saldría bien… solo espero que esté bien.

- Yo solo tengo quince años, y participe en el fin de la guerra, estoy segura que tu hermana está bien, y si algo la acecha a ella, sabrá defenderse.

- Eso espero… eso espero Katara.

Después de aquella conversación, entre las dos arreglaron las cosas para alistar el viaje de la tarde, extrañamente Suki se sentó cerca de ellas sin hacer nada.

- ¿Crees que sabe algo de lo que pasa?

- Es Suki, es extremadamente fuerte, incluso le gano a Sokka, estoy segura que sabe que tiene que estar con nosotros para poder volver.

- Está enamorada de tu hermano ¿cierto? – Pregunto Mizue dejando algo perpleja a Katara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es la impresión que me da… solo eso – Contesto simplemente.

- Bueno creo que ella y Sokka son algo así como novios.

- Que tiernos… - en eso llego Sokka.

- Oigan, ¿están listas las cosas?

- Tu deberías ayudar Sokka, así que no reclames y lleva las cosas donde Appa.

- Si jefa - Dijo algo mascullando contra Katara, pero al ver a Suki se quedo callado y marcho hacía Appa.

- Cuando las cosas estuvieron listas, Aang y Toph subieron a Suki sobre Appa, después subieron Sokka y Katara.

- Mizue, tienes que subir.

- Yo mejor me quedo aquí, así Appa no se sobrecarga – Entre Aang y Toph subieron a Mizue completamente pálida

- Bueno jóvenes, espero verlos pronto, y cuiden de nuestra Suki – Les encargo el jefe del pueblo.

- La cuidaremos bien… adiós – Se despidieron Aang y los demás.

* * *

**Bien, no se en cunto tiempo tendre el proximo capitulo, pero ya que el trailer de lo que viene en avatar me animo la vida!!, lo subire pronto... Muchas gracias por los reviews  
**

**Aralys**


	5. Sorpresas que nos da la vida

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresas que nos da la vida.  
**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece, esto es por mera diversión.**

* * *

- ¡¡POR FIN TIERRA!! – Grito Mizue al llegar a la capital de la nación del fuego, tras haber estado dos días sobre Appa sin descanso más que para estirar las piernas y necesidades básicas. Habían estado viajando más de cinco días, pero por extrañas circunstancias en tierra, tuvieron que mantenerse en el aire.

- Te apoyo… estos días fueron un infierno… alguien me puede decir que fue todo eso, acaso el bosque se convirtió en el bosque embrujado o que – Replico Toph al grupo.

- No lo se, pero algo sin lugar a dudas no nos quería allí.

- Aang tiene razón, además Suki no se bajo de Appa más que si fuera extremadamente necesario.

- Katara, ella no tiene lo que sea que no tiene, no puedes explicar lo que paso con ella.

- ¿¡Entonces como explicarías todo eso señor ingenio!? – Dijo refunfuñando la maestra agua.

- Simple, estábamos sugestionados… solo eso.

- Sugestión o no… ¡¡CORRAN!! – grito Toph parándose tras un gran temblor, inmediatamente apareció una docena de maestros tierras por debajo, Appa les dio un coletazo, dejando a tres fuera de combate, en lo que Katara se llevaba a Suki y Mizue lejos de la batalla, Toph las seguía por detrás, pero tuvo que detenerse a luchar tras la aparición de nuevos guerreros, Sokka por otro lado se quedo con Aang para combatir contra los guerreros.

Katara seguía corriendo, aunque sin lugar a dudas no tenía un lugar seguro donde llevarlas, entre seis las rodearon, Suki solo iba a donde le decían y Mizue se maldecía por no poder hacer nada. En eso algo ataco a los guerreros y Katara aprovecho para noquear a dos y dejarlos completamente congelados. Mizue corrió con Suki para dejar a Katara pelear tranquila, con suerte ninguno más apareció y entre Katara y lo que parecía ser alguien, por lo rápido que se movía, terminaron con los guerreros. Pero ella no se confío y se puso en posición de combate, si era amigo, era algo bueno, si era enemigo, era algo muy malo.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo la persona que tenía el rostro cubierto con una tela negra, vagamente se le podía observar los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto firmemente l maestra agua, no sedería tan rápido.

- Lastima que no me recuerdas ya – Dijo descubriéndose el rostro, dejando sorprendida a la maestra.

- ¿¡Tú!? – Dijo quedando con la boca abierta -. ¿¡Qué diablos haces vestido así!?

- Se supone que tengo que pasar desapercibido, que más crees… si estuviera andando por aquí con mi corona y mi túnica, ¿no crees que llamaría algo la atención?

- ¿Túnica, Corona? – Pregunto Mizue, entrando temerosamente a la conversación.

- Ah cierto… Mizue, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

- Si lo estoy, ¿pero quien es él? – Pregunto desconfiada.

- El es Zuko… quien vendría a ser el señor del fuego se supone.

- No se supone, lo soy – Le corrigió Zuko, Mizue se quedo literalmente paralizada, Katara se preocupo al verla, creyó que le había pasado algo grave y no le había dicho.

- ¿Mizue?, ¿Mizue… estás bien? – Pregunto antes de que está siquiera tratara de pestañar.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Zuko algo preocupado.

- La están persiguiendo aquellos sujetos que nos atacaron, se llama Mizue.

- Extraño nombre de agua para alguien de fuego – Dijo al verla - entonces alguien más que tiene que ver con ellos aquí.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Esos sujetos atacaron a una familia por aquí cerca semanas después de haber terminado la guerra, lo atribuimos a eso en principio, pero algo paso, y de seguro no era sobre la guerra, además son maestros tierras… supe por mis fuentes que estaban cerca y posiblemente aparecerían nuevamente en la ciudad, aunque nos sabía para que, por lo que me escabullí a mi manera.

- Entonces ellos sabían que vendríamos así acá… esto está peor de lo que pensaba.

- Si, pero este no es buen lugar para seguir conversando, no están muy lejos, lo mejor será que vayamos al palacio.

- Bien, solo hay que buscar a los…

- ¡Zuko! – Dijo un perplejo Aang, al llegar con los demás -. No pensaba verte aún.

- Ni yo pensaba verlos a ustedes.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Sokka

- Me informaron algo, pero lo mejor será que hablemos esto en otro lado… vamos, lo mejor será ir en Appa.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Zuko mando a poner más guardias en toda la zona, y puso una alerta general, quienes habían estado haciendo lo que querían habían vuelto y esta vez atacaron a sus amigos.

Iroh estaba feliz de verlos, pero se tuvo que marchar rápidamente, tomo el lugar de Zuko para ciertas cosas en esos momentos, para que el mismo pudiera informar lo que sucedía.

- Y bien… ¿Cuando va a reaccionar ella? – Pregunto a Katara al ver a la asustada Mizue, observando a Zuko.

- Ella no es como nosotros así que tienes que tener paciencia, considera que siempre fue una criada al servicio de sus señores, y tú eres… bueno Él Señor del fuego.

- Bien, bueno hablemos de lo que tenemos que hablar – Dijo Zuko observándolos a todos -. No se su historia pero contare la mía. Semanas después de haber tomado mi lugar, atacaron a una familia en la ciudad, y los mataron a todos… o a lo menos eso creyeron ellos, sobrevivió un niño quien a pesar de venir de una familia de la nación del fuego, era un maestro tierra y pudo burlarlos a duras penas. Él dijo que cuando se fueron y lo poco que pudo escuchar fue que con esto habían destruido a la familia fuego, y ahora debían destruir a la de agua.- Aang estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero Zuko se lo impidió-. Hay algo más, también dijeron que había una familia tierra, la cual se había dado a la fuga, y de las demás, no se a que se referirán, simplemente se habían desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

- Bueno, eso concuerda contigo Mizue – Dijo Katara observándola – Si todo lo que creemos está bien, por tu abuelo, tú eres de la familia Agua – Entonces parándose repentinamente algo enfadada se dirigiéndose a Zuko

- Entonces… mataron a todos… ¿¡a toda su familia!? – Zuko quedo algo perplejo al igual que los demás, pero Mizue rápidamente se alejo de él al ver que prácticamente le había gritado en la cara.

- Mizue, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Katara acercándose a ella, mientras prácticamente se desplomaba en el suelo.

- Mi familia… mi padre, el no puede caminar-. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-. Mis sobrinas, mis hermanas… mi madre… ellos, no ellos no.- Katara la abrazo, Mizue no podía reaccionar mientras las lagrimas seguían recorriendo por sus mejillas.

- Cuando la encontramos, estaba escapando, mataron a todos los que la rodeaban en su trabajo.

- ¿Y por qué no se dirigieron donde su familia entonces?

- Ella no quería ponerlos en riesgo si era a ella a quien buscaban, además son fuertes incluso para mí, y eso que soy el avatar - En eso Sokka se aclaro la garganta.

- Aang recuerda porque vinimos con Suki.

- ¡Cierto!, con todo ya se me había olvidado… tenemos que volver donde la tenían cautiva, para poder traerla de vuelta, así también nos podar decir acerca de lo que sabe de la situación.

- ¿Y como saben si sabe algo de la situación?, por cierto ¿traerla de vuelta de donde?

- Del mundo de los espíritus, Suki se encuentra allá, y sabe algo, eso nos dio a entender en lo poco que hemos podido interactuar con ella en su estado.

- Bien, mañana los acompañare… creo que lo mejor para esa chica es descansar.

- Yo creo que para todos, llevamos dos días en Appa – Refunfuño Toph.

- Entiendo… pero aclárenme eso de las familias… parece que saben más que yo.

- El abuelo de Mizue era un maestro agua, y por lo que creemos, los hermanos de este podrían tener otras habilidades, ya que en la familia de ella, hay maestros agua y maestros tierra.

- Ya veo, así que no es de la nación del fuego, lo parece, pero bueno en la familia de aquel niño habían maestros fuego, maestros tierra y dijo que su hermana fue una maestro agua… pero dado las circunstancia, lo ocultaron.

- Si, deben de ser de la familia de Mizue… igual de raritos – concluyo Toph -. Lastima para ti que no haya ningún maestro aire – Dijo dirigiéndose a Aang.

- Si siguen destruyendo a su familia, no lo habrá – Dijo un desanimado avatar.

- ¿Hay posibilidades de maestros aires? - Pregunto un escéptico Zuko.

- Si, en sus tatarabuelos o bisabuelos hay uno.

- Entonces… ¿incluso ella tendría la remota posibilidad de tener un hijo maestro aire o cualquier otro elemento?

- Supongo – Respondió Sokka, observando a los demás algo escépticos.

- Si, pero ni yo puedo manejar algún elemento – Contesto Mizue reincorporándose.

- Bueno, ella tiene algo de razón, todos los nómadas aire son maestros aire, no hay ninguno que no lo sea, esa es la gran diferencia que tenemos con los demás elementos.

- Bueno… mejor seguimos mañana, vayan a descansar, sus cuartos están listos – Dijo Zuko dejándolos con un par de sirvientes que los llevarían a sus aposentos.

- Espere… señor – Dijo Mizue algo temblorosa – Perdón, ¿pero como está el niño?

- Esta bien, mañana te lo presentare – Dijo marchándose, a lo que Mizue solo pudo terminar dando una leve reverencia.

Ya en sus habitaciones, Toph y Suki quedaron en una, Katara y Mizue en otra, mientras que Sokka y Aang tuvieron que compartir la habitación también.

- Mizue, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Katara tratando de animarla desde su cama.

- Supongo – Respondió Mizue desanimada, con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

- Mi señora, sabían que veníamos… alguien nos delato.

- Encuentren quien fue el idiota que estropeo todo… quien iba a saber que aquel sujeto no era si no el mismísimo Señor del fuego…

- ¿Le avisamos a nuestro Señor? – Pregunto el guerrero.

- Yo misma le enviare un mensaje… Pero que sin lugar a dudas nos va a costar mucho – Dijo inclinando la cabeza desanimadamente aunque sin poder observarla aún… ella sabía que su señor Gon Zhao Long no tendría piedad de sus errores, una vez más.

* * *

**Perdón por el atraso, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.**

**Aralys**


End file.
